The use of and development of wireless communications has grown nearly exponentially in recent years. The growth is fueled by larger wireless networks with more reliable protocols and better communications hardware available to service providers and consumers. The increased use of wireless devices has increased the number of conversations that occurs in public locations.
In some circumstances, public use of a wireless device for a verbal conversation may be considered rude, distractive, annoying, impolite, or otherwise sociably improper. Similarly, public conversations may increase the amount of noise pollution in a location to the detriment of individuals near the user's location. Noise pollution may be defined as displeasing human- or machine-created sounds. Some users feel uncomfortable carrying on a verbal conversation in public because they prefer privacy for sharing personal, business, or other information. Despite the issues associated with public conversations, the demands of modern life dictate that verbal conversations will continue to be carried on publicly and in all types of forums, environments, and settings.